


仙人的恩返

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [9]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 欢乐向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，迫害全员注意产粮不易，还请自行避雷灵感来自天女羽衣和仙鹤报恩
Relationships: All/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	仙人的恩返

仙人的恩返.上

随着木门砰的一声被踹开，气势汹汹的“男人”出现在你的面前。  
说是男人，一颦一笑却又妩媚动人，左边的白发美人端详着你，慢悠悠的开口，“请问您见过我的衣裳吗？”右边的“男人”则不耐烦的打断了他的话，“Qu，直接用法术让她如实招来就好。”  
“虽然我们不是人类，但也不必如此粗暴吧？”  
原来还是仙女，不对，仙男，怪不得这么招摇，被五花大绑的你默默叹气。  
两天前，你在河边洗菜的时候望见晾晒在石头上的衣服，又轻又软质地丝滑，一看就知道价格不菲，上面用金银线绣成飞禽走兽，绝非普通人的物什。  
不巧空中乌云密布，轰然作响的雷声昭示大雨将至，让这等好衣物被沾湿也太过浪费，于是你只得暂时取走了衣物，谁知还没等放晴，原主就摸上家门问罪了。  
跟qu解释一番，你重获自由，他按着另一位仙男的头连连道歉，刚准备打发他们离去，可怜的门又被擂的咚咚响。  
与世隔绝的小村落如同桃花源，男人大多出门在外，女人一手包办家里的大小事，久而久之形成了如今的风俗习惯，昨天李大婶串门的时候还嚷嚷着要把儿子嫁过来，倘若她此刻闯进来，全村都知道自己和来路不明的男人纠缠不清了。  
果不其然李大婶喇叭似的大嗓门直冲云霄，“喂，小姑娘，昨天俺俩商量的事儿，你看中不中？”  
“你看你也缺个伴，以后就是亲家了……”  
Qu皱眉，显然并不喜欢这催婚的架势，他拉过同伴，耳语几句，抢在李大婶絮絮叨叨前开口，“不用劳您操心，她已经有伴啦。”  
“对，足足有25个人选呢。”

仙人的恩返.中  
“还真是民风淳朴呢…”qu擦擦冷汗，有一搭没一搭的和李婶闲聊，同伴木莲对此无动于衷，正埋头大吃大喝。  
按照约定，另外23人在赶来的路上，热情的李大婶拉着他俩盘问，还在隔壁食肆点了一桌菜肴坐下来唠嗑，其实天界并没有亏待木莲，只是他向来食欲旺盛，看到美食就把要事忘了个精光，这下可如何是好，qu暗自发愁。  
哐哐的砸门声打断了他的思索，这躁动不安的感觉,让他想到了新上任的mizuki，果不其然抽动着鼻子窜进来的少年还没打招呼就先占据饭桌一角，接着抄起筷子就不甘示弱的和木莲抢菜，也不知木莲是怎么把mizuki请下凡来，但他愿意赴约意味着lico，蓝等四人也不会缺席。  
*在Qu头疼的时候  
几分钟前  
木莲：有饭，速来（仙术加密通讯）  
Mizuki：？我来了我来了！  
Mizuki:兄弟们，我下凡干饭啦，其他的事等我吃饱再说！  
Heath：啊等等…  
蓝：已经跑掉了呢，说起来今天的值日好像轮到mizuki呀。  
Lico:那家伙该不会只是想找借口逃跑吧，我这就去把他抓回来。  
蓝：哦哦！那我也一起下去，好久没去天界以外的地方玩啦~  
咽下还没说出口的话，heath跟着走远的伙伴准备下凡收拾烂摊子。  
*回到现在  
“听说这里有美女？”晶从半掩的门外探头，“天上也难得一见这样可爱的女孩子呢~”他打量一番，“要不要考虑考虑？我能歌善舞，仙女们听了都说好，要是选择我的话，以后就只为你一人唱歌哦~”  
“等等，晶，刚见面就求婚也太失礼了，还有mizuki，怎么可以当着凡…他人的面把腿架在椅子上吃饭呢？”  
“Qu& ^s%啊&*”  
“所以不要边吃边说，根本听不懂。”  
“我说你好烦人啊，”mizuki抹抹嘴，“把这个女人打晕再带回去不就好了。”  
“不可以哦，对公主做出失礼的事情，我不会放过你的。”  
“不是吧木莲，只是请你吃了一顿饭就站在人类那边了。”  
“受到恩惠理应回报，我可不是不讲仁义道德的家伙。”  
“我是舞者木莲，这是我的同伴qu，那边不守规矩的小子叫mizuki，是新人侍卫，晶则是乐师。”  
“比起奏乐我更擅长歌唱哦。”  
“为了报答你的恩情，我们将与你结缘，不必急着做出选择。”  
“根据天界的律令，如伤害凡人，需接受惩罚，反之…”  
“你帮助了我们，可以得到，奖励。”

仙人的恩返.下  
Heath娓娓道来。  
“qu选择的奖励是，姻缘，天界所有的男性，都可以是结缘对象。”  
不是金斧头和银斧头，而是相亲吗？  
“天界，仙女，不喜欢。”  
“蓝已经被姐姐迷得神魂颠倒啦~”  
突然冒出来的男孩一把抱住你的腰，“仙女们都好冷漠，我已经不想回去啦。”  
猝不及防撞上他的视线，你一阵头晕目眩。  
“不可以对普通人使用仙术，蓝。”  
“切，我知道了。”  
蓝气鼓鼓的嘟嘴，原本翘起的头发也垂了下去。  
见他一副可怜兮兮的样子，你忍不住伸手摸摸他的头。  
男孩玫红色的双眼瞬间闪闪发亮，得寸进尺的往你怀中凑，然后被木莲拽住衣领拖了出去。  
“哦呀哦呀，可怜的小鸟，差点就被迷惑了呢。”  
长着一张狐狸脸的男人摇着扇子，似笑非笑，“木莲没有及时制止的话，就这样变成老虎的盘中餐，也说不定。”  
不同于qu的异域风情，他容貌妖艳，隐约散发着危险的气息。  
“真是奇怪，kei还没来，是不是要事缠身耽误了？”  
男人啪的收起扇子，在你的耳畔低语，“别被其他人吃掉了哦。”  
贴的太近，你甚至能听到他的心跳，还有身上馥郁的酒香。  
下一秒他就被木莲提着领子，毫不留情的丢出门外。  
“一个两个都这么麻烦。”  
仿佛在反驳他的发言，门被叩响了。  
“请问，是木莲吗？抱歉我现在才赶到。”  
绿色的头发打理的整整齐齐，来人抚平衣服上的褶皱，对着你鞠躬。  
“我是rindou，初次见面，请让我贴身照顾你以弥补同僚们的过失。”  
春风般和煦，毫无攻击性，谦卑的姿态，这边则是高雅过头了。  
不知受了什么刺激，被冷落许久的mizuki从椅子上一跃而起，冲着rindou飞踢，“你这家伙，我要揍飞你！！！”  
处理完柘榴的木莲揪住mizuki，冷漠的把他也丢了出去。  
“木莲你给我记着！！”  
“一个两个都是笨蛋。”  
“哦呀哦呀，来陪我了吗？”  
半个时辰后  
“那我们全员都要留在下界直到她做出选择为止吗？”  
“律令是这么规定的，真珠。”  
“既然rindou这么说，我也没有反对意见。”  
橘红色头发的男人睡眼惺忪，倚着墙角昏昏欲睡，“可以在你的床上先睡一觉吗？真的好困，哈啊。”  
“menou你真是一点紧张感都没有呢。”  
夜光呵斥道。  
“有什么关系，这种事交给rindou就好。”  
Menou摇摇晃晃的起身，走了…反方向。  
“不如我给你们带路好了，待在这里也会影响店家的生意。”  
男人们吵吵闹闹的来到了院子，qu拍拍你的肩膀，“对不起，在25人到齐前请你再忍耐一下。”  
“那么，按照顺序发表各自的意见吧。”  
就这样，平静的日常一去不复返，令人心跳加速的物语开始了。  
番外  
村子里的店铺  
Kei:“木莲那家伙，通讯的时候又在走神吧….上门道谢，怎能两手空空。”  
黑曜：“磨磨蹭蹭的，你是老爷爷吗？”  
银星：“这根簪子还是那条丝带，现在的女孩到底喜欢什么样的礼物啊？”  
Gui：“礼物，是什么？”  
吉野：“我还是第一次下凡，怎么办，好紧张，全身都在发抖…”  
大牙：“啊，所以为什么我也要被牵连。”  
鹰见：“姑且忍耐一下吧，毕竟是我们这边的问题。”  
Sin:“喜鹊在暗夜低语，微光中星辰明灭。”  
Sotetsu:“不是乌鸦而是喜鹊吗？”  
鹰见：“意思是姻缘和命运都不可阻挡哦。”  
别院  
晶：“报恩什么的怎样都好，我想快点和她卿卿我我。”  
柘榴：“哦呀哦呀，我可没有羽毛能用来织布。”  
木莲：“再开玩笑就拔光你的狐狸毛。”  
柘榴大惊失色。  
Kasumi：“哎呀，现在可不是争执的时候~”  
Qu：“我觉得她的意见才是最重要的。”  
玻璃：“在女性面前失礼可不好。”  
蓝：“姐姐快点来陪我玩呀~”  
Heath：“啊，抱歉给你添麻烦了。”  
Mizuki：“还有吃的吗？都怪木莲，我还没吃饱呢。”  
金刚：“不是刚刚才吃了那么多，等下给你做饭。”  
Lico:“跟男人们待在一起真没意思，不如和我私会吧。”  
Rindou：“……”（头疼）  
真珠：“接下来会变成什么样…”  
Maica:“早知如此我就偷偷跟着qu下凡了。”  
夜光：“还请你请多多关照。”  
Menou：“Zzzzzz”


End file.
